


First Full Moon

by princessstilinski147



Series: "We're Connected" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;D, A little bit of sadness, Allison and Scott never met, Allison is in college, Chris Argent basically kidnaps Scott, Derek is stubborn, Derek wants something out of helping Stiles, Feelios, Freshly Turned Scott, Full Moon, I mean he killed Victoria but still, I should stop tagging bullshit tbh, I suck at tagging, JUST, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Multi, Poor Scott, SAVE SCOTT 2K16, Sadness, Scott can't control himself yet, Scott kills, Scott was just bitten, Stiles has a panic attack, Stiles wants the D(erek), Victoria Argent dies, fuck me up, he doesn't mean to, they're out of high school, wake me up, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstilinski147/pseuds/princessstilinski147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Containing his best friend from shifting into a werewolf on a normal day was one thing, but keeping Scott from shifting on a full moon- it was damn near impossible. The dude was like the freaking terminator once he lost control. There was practically no way to stop him once he got into the mindset of "I should kill everyone in sight because my tiny little werewolf mind says so.". </p>
<p>So now, that's why Stiles is chasing his best friend through the woods on the full moon. Little did he know, within just an hour, it would become a lot more complicated than just trying to keep his friend from killing someone- he might have to save Scot from being killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BESTIE MAN](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BESTIE+MAN).



> AHEM!! ATTENTION!! 
> 
> This is just a little something I had actually dreamt of; and my dream was so magical and like a goddamn fanfiction, that I just had to make it a thing. I mean, my brain is amazing. 
> 
> Anyways!! Please enjoy what my beautiful brain has presented me with. ^u^

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Stiles asked, cocking his head to the side as he glanced to Scott. He had been having to keep an eye on Scott all freaking day- just the fact that the full moon was happening tonight was making Scott act like a complete douche. 

It was obnoxious and annoying- huh, that’s usually how he made other people feel about him. 

Scott shrugged his shoulders, lazily searching through his pockets for god knows what. It was probably just his way of seeming completely uninterested in what Stiles was saying to him. “I’m gonna go home and sleep.” 

He rolled his eyes in return, scoffing. “Come on, dude. We both know for a fact if I let you go home alone, you’ll be outside in the woods chasing rabbits all night.” He pointed out. “And I’m pretty sure Beacon Hills already has a steady population of rabbits that doesn’t need ruining by your little werewolf ass.” 

Scott frowned, turning towards Stiles. Ever since summer had started the both of them had gotten a job at a local convenience store. “I’ll be fine.” He snapped, but it didn’t stop Stiles from following him as he walked away to restock shelves.

“Fine?” Stiles repeated, a comical look on his face, as if Scott had just told one of the worst jokes possible. “You’re kidding, right?” He questioned.

When Scott didn’t say anything more, he continued speaking. “Dude, you can barely control yourself when it’s not even a full moon- I can’t even imagine how unbelievably wolfy you’ll be tonight!” 

“Wolfy?” He glanced to Stiles, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t look at all amused by Stiles, but he knew deep down his best friend had a pretty good point. “Whatever,” he shook his head. “I guess it might be a bad idea to just go home…” He trailed off.

“So what’s your plan then?” Scott finally asked, making Stiles smile with relief, glad his friend didn’t insist on being overly stubborn. 

Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder, helping him to restock the shelves. Just one more hour left and then their shifts were over. “Okay, so I was thinking since my basement doesn’t have any windows, we could keep you down there.” He explained bluntly, deciding not to tick Scott off with a long rant. “There’s only one way out, the door that we’ll walk through, and I can keep you inside the entire night if I lock it from the outside.” 

“So you’ll be locking us both inside? With no way out?” Scott questioned, not looking too happy with the idea. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Basically.” He answered honestly.

“Man, I don’t know what else I can possibly do. It’s not like I have some secret underground fortress I can lock you up in.” He pointed out. “Besides, you have a habit of trying to kill everything else but me.” 

Scott nodded his head softly, but still didn’t look entirely comfortable with the idea. Sure, whenever he turned he couldn’t control himself, but never once had he actually harmed Stiles. He had always made an unconscious effort /not/ to hurt his friend. 

It was weird because he was completely willing to rip anyone else’s head off, but not Stiles. It must be some weird maternal instinct for him to protect what he loves, Stiles had concluded. 

Either that or Stiles was just an /amazing/ bestfriend that Scott couldn’t bare to kill him. 

“Alright, then I’ll catch a ride home with you.” Scott said, looking to Stiles, but paused. “Wait, what about your dad?” He asked, suddenly wide eyed and worried. He didn’t even want to think about hurting the Sheriff. The man was like a father to him. 

“That’s just the thing,” Stiles said with a grin. “He’s out of town helping to investigate some odd case, so he won’t be home.” He said happily, pausing. “Man, if you weren’t a werewolf, we’d be partying it up at my place.” He frowned softly at the realization that Scott being a werewolf kept them from partying it up on this particular night. 

Scott looked to the floor, wearing a guilty expression. “... Sorry.” He muttered. 

Stiles blinked softly, moving to pat his friend’s shoulder. “Man, I was joking.” He laughed lightly. “It’s fine; besides it’s not like you /asked/ to be bitten.” He pointed out, and Scott nodded softly. 

\---

It hadn’t taken them too long to finish up with restocking the shelves, so they had actually gotten to leave early. Stiles was a bit relieved, seeing this gave them more time to properly prepare for night time. 

“Do you think there’s a way to reverse the bite?” Scott asked abruptly, staring out the passenger’s side window of Stiles’ jeep. 

The question seemed to catch Stiles off guard, because he hesitated. “... I don’t know man.” He sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders. 

Honestly, he had no clue if there was even a possibility of Scott being human again. For all he knew, once you were a werewolf, there was no going back. On the other hand, there was also the possibility that it could in fact be reversed. 

He hoped that was the case, because if they didn’t find out a way for Scott to control the shift, then they were both royally screwed and in need of a reversal. 

 

“Out of all the myths and legends I searched through, it never really talked about any cures for the bite. I mean, there was the legend about killing the one that bit you to become human again- but man, we don’t even know who bit you.” He said with a small frown, glancing to Scott. 

Scott nodding, letting out a sigh as he slumped back. “Yeah, I know.” He said softly, looking to Stiles. “I guess I gotta learn control then.” He concluded. 

Stiles didn’t say anything in return because he didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like he was some kind of expert on werewolves and how Scott should control the shift. Sure, he had researched, but he of course hadn’t found any step by step guide on how to manage being a werewolf. 

After they arrived at Stiles’ place, they both decided it would be best to clear anything of value out of the basement. By the time they were done with that, it was almost seven o’clock. 

“Alright, get your little wolf ass down there,” Stiles motioned for Scott to go down the stairs first, clearly not trusting Scott to go behind him. 

Despite the fact that Scott wouldn’t hurt him, he didn’t want to test his luck on a full moon. It wasn’t gonna happen, nope nope nope. 

Scott sighed heavily, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck as he made his way down the stairs into the dark basement. On Stiles’ way down, he turned on the dim lights. 

He shut the door, making damn sure it locked behind them. He figured since his dad had said he’d be home the next morning around nine, that his father would be the one to let them out. Either that, or they’d be trapped in there for god knows how long. No biggie. 

Once he got down to the last step, Stiles watched as Scott backed himself up into a wall, panting. 

Stiles gulped, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He watched as Scott slowly began to lose control, shifting uncontrollably. 

To put it bluntly, it was terrifying to watch his best friend turn into a werewolf- a monster. But Scott wasn’t a monster. No, this was just the full moon and Scott just couldn’t help himself. 

It wasn’t his fault, and Stiles certainly didn’t blame him for any of this. Scott hadn’t asked for the bite, he had been bitten by some crazed alpha out in the middle of the woods. Which, by the way, was way rude. 

Like, what kind of asshole goes around biting random people and then not even approaching them at all? The alpha hadn’t even come back to have Scott join his pack or to help- ‘okay, Stiles, focus’, he told himself. 

“Scott?” He asked hesitantly, having a bad feeling about this. He backed up a step. God, he hoped Scott wouldn’t decide to run straight through the door. And, to be honest, it wouldn’t really surprise him too much if that was what his friend decided was the best course of action. 

 

Scott growled from low in his throat, his fangs elongated and showing as he took small steps towards Stiles- towards the door. He ran his claws along the wall as he got closer, a predatory look in his eyes. 

Stiles didn’t know what to do- what he should be expecting- so he did what he did best; he stumbled his way up to the top of the steps, his heart pounding inside his ribcage. “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die-” He muttered weakly, trying to open the door to no avail. It was locked, and there was no way it was opening without a key or someone letting them out. 

He shut his eyes tightly, his hands beginning to shake with the impending fear of death. Dying at the hands of his friend was poetic; dying at the /claws/ of a crazy werewolf who just so happened to also be his friend- what the hell was he supposed to call that? 

Insane would probably be a good answer. 

Although, as Scott got closer and Stiles was able to feel the other’s breath on his face, nothing happened. Scott sniffed at Stiles, which if the situation were different, he would have joked about. 

The werewolf grunted, baring his teeth at Stiles before pressing closer. He seemed to hesitate when Stiles flinched, hitting his head on the door, causing him to wince. 

Stiles trembled with fear, submissively showing his neck to Scott in hopes that it would stop Scott from deciding he wasn’t worthy of life anymore. 

To his utter surprise, it seemed to work as Scott moved back, but that wasn’t all- with one swift moment, Scott grabbed him. Desperately Stiles tried to move away, tried to push at Scott, but Scott roughly tossed him aside. 

Stiles was sent tumbling down the stairs, wincing once he crashed into the wall at the bottom of the stairs, hitting his shoulder. He frowned, looking up at where Scott was. 

The stupid werewolf was trying to get the door open. 

 

Stiles stood up again, rubbing his shoulder. “Hey, hey, hey!” He yelled, the fear leaving his body only to be replaced with anger. Scott wasn’t going to /really/ hurt him, that much was obvious. “Stop that! Remember our plan? Waiting out the night? Remember that, dumbass?” 

Scott didn’t say anything in return, a low growl escaping his throat. 

What his friend did next, Stiles would have never expected- well, it was something he /should/ have expected. 

He watch in awe as Scott backed up from the door before running at it full speed, knocking it over easily. Scott practically rolled out the door onto the floor, shaking it off as he got up and sprinted. 

Stiles’ eyes widened as he watched, his brain slowly began to work. Right- full moon, werewolf friend, hunters definitely out protecting the town on this particular night. He bolted after Scott, following him out the front door- that he also broke- calling after him. 

He wondered how the hell he was going to explain the broken doors to his dad. Hell, he wondered how the hell he was supposed to stop Scott from goddamn killing someone innocent. 

Stiles panted as he tried to keep up with Scott, surprised when his friend didn’t go for the hospital, or the school. No, he avoided any place where there was a possibility of people being there. It surprised Stiles- maybe, after all, Scott just wanted to go chasing after rabbits in the woods. He hoped to whatever God there was that was the reason Scott broke out. 

It certainly seemed that way as he bolted into the woods, running on all fours. Stiles nearly laughed at the sight of his friend on all fours. God, he was going to have so much fun taunting Scott with this later. 

For now, he decided he should stay on task. 

“Scott!” He called after him, panting heavily as he sprinted after his animalistic friend. He felt his lungs burning as he pushed to go faster, his legs feeling like they were on fire. 

Stiles didn’t even know how long they ran for, or how far they ran. All he knew, was they reached the edge of the forest, and Scott continued to run out into what looked like the desert. Or something akin to the desert. 

It was a plan land, filled with nothing for miles and miles but rocks and dirt. Out there, it was easy to keep up with his friend and not lose him in any thick brush. 

“Scott!” He tried again, heaving in a heavy breath of air. 

That’s when he saw it, and the realization hit him. Despite Scott not being in control, or necessarily understanding what he was doing- some part of him still understood the threat of tonight. 

The Argent’s. 

Not too long ago Chris Argent had moved his family into the desert. At the time, Stiles hadn’t understood the reason, but now he did. It was to protect them from someone like Scott. A way to keep his family out of the supernatural-ness that was Beacon Hills. 

It was after the death of Chris’s sister that he had moved them out there, her death being said it was a mountain lion. Now, Stiles knew better. 

He put the pieces together; Christ had been worried the same werewolf that killed his sister would go after his family. That’s why he had moved his wife and Allison into the middle of nowhere. 

 

Now, Stiles had never really met Allison, but he had heard she was a sweet girl. And he also knew that she was in college right now. His father had spoken with Christ before, so he may have overheard the conversation of how Allison was leaving Beacon Hills to attend college. 

Okay, so that was one less problem. She obviously wasn’t home, so that was one last person for Scott to mawl. He just hoped that Chris and Victoria had gone out hunting and weren’t home. It would give him some time to stop Scott and save his werewolf ass from being hunted and killed as well. 

Stiles stopped running once he stood in front of the dark house, Scott on the porch. He was sniffing at it, a look of anger on his face. 

Something was keeping Scott from just running straight through the door- which he now knew was a possibility for him to do. Stiles thought back to all the research he had done. Mountain Ash. It was the only explanation he could think of. 

Stiles took in large gulps of breath, completely exhausted from running through the woods. “Scott!” He called once more, this time directing Scott’s attention on him. He hesitated at the look his friend shot him; it was pure anger, nothing he had ever seen before on his friend’s face. It looked like Scott wanted to kill something. 

“... Dude, come on!” He called, motioning for Scott to move away from the porch. “Let's go home, wait out the night!” He paused as Scott slowly began walking towards him. 

He sucked in a breath of air, holding it as Scott got dangerously close to him. 

“Please…” He muttered lamely, Scott right in his face- he could feel his friend’s breath on his face. He watched the rise and fall of Scott’s chest as he panted heavily, the werewolf having this deadset look in his eyes. Scott was going to kill someone tonight if he didn’t stop him. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip, finally breathing again as he decided something needed to be done. Anything. He reached out, grabbing Scott’s arm and tugged at it. 

Scott growled viciously, snapping his teeth at Stiles. It made him flinch and his heart jump in his chest, but he didn’t move away or let go. It was certainly not a display of submission, and Scott didn’t seem to like it at all. 

The werewolf grabbed the collar of Stiles’ shirt, lifting him off the ground. Stiles wrapped his hands around Scott’s wrist, his eyes widening. 

“Sc-Scott!” He stuttered, panicking as his heartbeat sped up to an unbelievable pace. He knew Scott could hear it by the way his sneer twitched upwards into a menacing smirk. It scared him, made him feel beyond terrified. 

Seconds later, he was being flung several feet in the air backwards- the next thing he knew, everything turned black. 

\---

Stiles groaned as he was being shaken awake, a strong hand on his shoulder. He his ached terribly, and his legs felt as if he had ran a marathon. Groggily, he opened his eyes. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, but not only that- Christ Argent was the one shaking him awake. 

He blinked wildly, instantly bolting to sit up as the events of last night came back to him. Scott- Christ Argent- hunter- werewolf. It all hit him harshly like a punch to the gut. 

“Stiles?” The older male questioned, looking equally confused and concerned. “You’re bleeding- it looks like you hit your head pretty hard.” He states with a frown, reaching a cautious hand to feel at the back of Stiles’ head. “Are you okay?” 

Stiles flinches away, instead glancing behind Chris than answering him. His eyes widen at the sight of Chris’s front door wide open- open for literally anyone to walk in. The color drains from his face as he moves fast, attempting to stand. He instantly becomes dizzy and falls to his knees, scraping them on the dirt. 

“Scott- he- you- you’re door is open!” He stuttered, babbling too incoherently for Christ to understand what he was saying. Yep. He totally had a concussion. 

Fucking werewolves. 

With panic seeping in of what was happening, Stiles desperately pointing his hand towards Chris’s house, confusing the older male even more. “Scott!” He yelled, breathing heavily, feeling an oncoming panic attack. “Your- house, oh, jesus! Your wife!” He finally got out, and that’s when the heard it. 

From inside the house, an animalistic roar echoed loudly, setting the hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck standing straight up. 

All he could think was ‘Oh god, he actually did it’. 

He watched as Chris instantly rose from his feet, shooting a glare to Stiles before rushing inside. 

Stiles sprung up to his feet, swaying a bit as he attempted to follow, but Chris slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. 

Stiles made it to the door, his hands shaking as he pounded on it. “Chris!!” He yelled desperately, knowing for a fact he’d kill Scott. “Oh my g-god, Chris! Please, wait! Wait a minute!” He forced out, pounding so hard on the door that he was sure his hands would bruise. 

He stopped once he heard it, his heart dropping and causing him to feel like he was going to throw up. Three gunshots echoed out of the house. He stopped pounding on the door, his eyes wide as his hands shook uncontrollably. 

Scott was dead- his best friend shot dead in the matter of seconds.

He slid down to kneel in front of the door, it becoming harder and harder to breath as panic set in. His best friend, dead- he just couldn’t believe it. Hell, he didn’t want to believe it. 

Minutes later, Christ opened the door, a numb look in his eyes. He knelt down in front of Stiles, frowning. He was holding a gun in one hand, blood on his shirt, and some on the side of his head, splatter onto his head. It wasn’t his blood. 

Stiles looked to him, tears threatening to fall as he looked to the older male. 

“Did he bite you?” Was all Chris asked, clicking the safety off of the gun as a warning. It caused Stiles to flinch. 

Slowly, Stiles shook his head. “N-no…” he said weakly. Maybe if he said yes, Christ would kill him and this nightmare was over. But he didn’t. His dad would absolutely be devastated if he turned up dead, and he couldn’t have that. 

Chris nodded his head, a robotic action that looked forced, but Stiles didn’t comment. He couldn’t say anything- he had nothing to say to this man. “Let’s get you home then.” He said simply. 

\---

There weren’t any words exchanged on the ride back to Stiles’ place, Chris driving him home. The older male seemed to understand there was nothing he could say to fix how Stiles was feeling. 

Once they arrived, Chris looked to him. “It had to be done.” He stated plainly, glancing away to stare straight ahead. “He was like a rabid dog, he had to be put-” 

Stiles interrupted him, his hands shaking. “Don’t!” He snapped, trying to even his breathing, but he couldn’t. He simply couldn’t calm down, and he didn’t know if he even would. 

“Stiles-” Chris tried to reason, but before he could say anything, Stiles hopped out of the car and rushed inside his house. 

The door was still broken down, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. How could he care when his best friend was /dead/? 

Like a zombie, Stiles walked upstairs to his room, shakily opening the door to his room and walked in. He sat down on his bed, curling in on himself. Only then did he let the tears begin to fall, sobbing silently. 

\---

When his dad got home, he didn’t know what exactly to say to him. Instead of trying to explain what really happened, he lied. “Some guy broke in.” He explained bluntly. 

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, not looking like he believed a word coming out of his son’s mouth. That was okay, Stiles didn’t particularly care if he believed him. 

“I went and hid in the basement, and I guess he decided to go after me.” He said softly, staring dead ahead at the TV that wasn't even turned on. It alarmed the Sheriff, but he didn’t comment. 

“I chased him out with my baseball bat.” Stiles concluded in the end, his dad nodding his head slowly. He didn’t call Stiles out on his lie. 

Instead, he sighed heavily and took a seat next to Stiles on the couch. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

The words made Stiles flinch, shutting his eyes. Those were the same words Chris asked him just before- he stopped himself from thinking about it. He couldn’t think about it. 

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, sending a fake smile towards his dad as he stood up. “Yeah, dad, I’m fine.” He answered. “I’m just tired… So I’m gonna go to bed.” He said, not bothering to wait for his dad to say anything more and headed back upstairs. 

He felt numb- he felt utterly numb and he hated it. 

\---

The days went by normally, asides from the fact that Stiles took a week off from work. He explained it to his dad by saying he didn’t feel well, but his dad knew something was wrong. Still, no questions were asked and Stiles was grateful his father decided not to pry. 

A few days after everything, both doors were fixed and it was as if nothing had even happened. 

If Stiles didn’t know better, he would have started to think nothing /did/ happen. But no matter how much he tried texting Scott, no one ever answered. That was proof enough for him that it actually had happened. His best friend was gone forever, and in the end, he blamed himself. 

Although, he started thinking; he never did actually see Scott die- he never saw a body. That gave him hope, that maybe Chris hadn’t actually killed Scott, but had instead contained him. 

It was a ridiculous thought, but he found himself believing it. 

That’s why he decided to drive out to the Argent’s on a fine Saturday, a week and two days after everything. He hesitated before getting out and went up to the porch. 

Any evidence that anything had ever happened there was gone. His blood was gone from where he had hit his head on the ground- it looked like a normal house. 

Stiles took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

It took a minute, but Christ answered. The man looked surprised, as if he hadn’t expected Stiles to ever come back. 

“Stiles…” he said softly, pausing. “Do you need something?” He asked. 

Stiles gulped, feeling his pulse rising. He was nervous, afraid if he made any wrong moves Chris would shoot him in the head. And he probably would too, he didn’t doubt that at all. 

“I want…” He paused, taking a shaky breath of air. “I wanna see Scott’s body.” He said bluntly, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them. 

Chris looked surprised, his jaw clenching at the statement. “No.” Was the simple answer he gave. 

Stiles blinked, frowning. “Why not?” He questioned, feeling anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. “I just- I just wanna say good-bye to him… Please.” He begged. It was only half a lie; if Scott was really dead, he wanted to say good-bye. But he had his doubts, so his motive for seeing a body was different. 

“No, Stiles.” Chris shook his head. Something about the way he spoke just seemed… Off. Like he was hiding something. “I’m sorry, but you’re just gonna have to understand that I can’t do that.” He stated. “ Just, please, go home. Don’t get involved in the supernatural world.” He said, shutting the door seconds later, not letting Stiles argue with him. 

Stiles huffed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. That was proof enough for him that Scott wasn’t in fact dead. Unless Chris was doing some weird kind of hunter ritual with Scott’s corpse, he doubts there would be a reason to ever not let Stiles see the body. 

And that’s why, the next day, Stiles finds him sneaking into Chris’s backyard, hopping over the fence. 

Since it would be stupid to break in his house filled with guns, he figured this was a smart start. He could investigate a little, and get an idea of what actually happened to Scott. 

It was a good idea, too, because he does in fact find Scott- locked into a shed in the backyard. Scott was chained up and unconscious, wires wrapped around his neck. Stiles guessed they were hooked up to electricity. 

He flinched at the thought of Christ electrocuting his best friend. God, that must feel awful. He was at least grateful for Scott’s healing ability. 

Hesitantly, the male reach out to touch Scott’s face, getting a nasty bolt of electricity to run through his finger. He instantly flinched away, hissing in pain. 

Stiles decided to try a different approach. “Scott.” He said softly, trying not to be too loud so Chris wouldn’t hear anything. “Scott, please,” he tried again when he didn’t move. “Wake up.” 

Scott slowly opened up his eyes, staring at Stiles before they widened in pain. He groaned at the feeling of electricity running through his skin. “... Stiles..” He muttered weakly, his eyes glowing blue now. 

It fascinated Stiles, but he decided not to say anything. He didn’t want to alarm Scott with the change in eye color. He simply guessed it had to do with what had happened. 

“Yeah, Scott, I’m here.” He said, feeling tears form at the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t because he was sad, no, he was absolutely happy his friend was alive. 

Stiles paused. “I’m- I’m gonna get you out of here, I promise.” He said softly, giving Scott a hopeful look. 

Scott nodded his head softly, a small smile forming on his lips, like he was happy Stiles had found him. “... Thank you.” He mumbled. 

Though, Stiles didn’t get to spend anymore time there as he heard Chris exit his house. 

Stiles panicked, darting out of the shed and hopped the fence. Luckily, he had a black hoodie on, hood up, so he hoped Chris didn’t see his face. 

“Hey!” He heard the male yell after him, followed by a couple of gun shots. None of them hit Stiles though, which he was grateful for. 

Seeing Chris didn’t chase after Stiles, he guessed he wasn’t a high priority. 

\---

“Who was that?” Chris snapped at the young werewolf, close to his face. 

Scott turned his head away, ignoring the electricity that was getting increasingly unbearable by the second. “I- I don’t know.” He stated, lying. 

He was glad that Chris wasn’t a werewolf, or else he would have known Scott lied. 

Chris sighed, sounding irritated. And he was- he had a reason to be. First his sister’s death, and now… his wife. All because some uncontrollable mutt that wasn’t trained yet. He knew he should have killed Scott right away, but he also knew that Scott had a tie to the alpha that killed his sister.

He was useful. 

With a growl, Chris left the shed, slamming the door behind himself. Sooner or later Scott would have to talk. 

\---

There were multiple times after the first that Stiles had hopped the fence into the Argent’s backyard, and as luck was on his side, Chris never found out his identity. 

The older male seemed to think he was the alpha going after Scott, trying to save him. 

He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. He hoped it was more good than bad. 

Although, around the seventh time of breaking in, he didn’t have as much good luck. Chris had nicked his leg with a bullet, causing him to fall face first over the fence into the dirt. 

Stiles’ heart hammered against his chest as he struggled to get up, to run off and as far away from the situation as he could. He was panicking, glancing back to see Chris hopping the fence after him. 

It was the first time the other had actually decided to chase after him. Maybe he was getting tired of Stiles breaking in, or maybe he was just not in a particularly good mood. 

Another bang echoed throughout the desert, and Stiles didn’t even notice he was hit until he looked down to notice blood steadily dripping from a wound in his arm. It sent a wave of panic through his system, but he didn’t stop running. 

He darted into the woods, running every which way to try and get away, to shake Chris off his tail. 

It seemed to work since, after running quite some time, he looked around and saw no one. 

Stiles panted, moving to lean against a tree, resting his head back against it. Oh god, he was losing a lot of blood. 

He frowned at the blood dripping from his arm and from the nick on his leg. He didn’t want to die, not when he was so close to figuring out a proper plan of getting Scott out. 

The male groaned in pain, holding his arm to prevent some of the bleeding. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that he’d live, that some miracle would happen and-

He tensed when he opened his eyes only to see a dark figure standing several feet away from him. 

His breath caught in his throat, stopping his breathing momentarily. He started breathing again seconds later when the much taller male began to walk forwards. 

‘Great,’ he thought, catching sight of none other than Derek Hale. He knew the rumors. He knew everything of what happened to his family. He just didn’t know what the hell Derek was doing out in the middle of the woods. 

“H-hey there,” He greeted with a weak chuckle, wincing in pain on seconds later when he felt the throb in his arm. It hurt so goddamn bad. “Derek, right?” He asked weakly as Derek got even closer. By now, he was only a foot away- only then did he stop walking. 

Derek only made a small nod as an indication that he even heard Stiles. “You’ve been shot.” Derek raised an eyebrow at him, his nose crinkling as he sniffed the air. 

“... Wolfsbane…” He muttered, grabbing Stiles’ shot arm and held it up. Stiles flinched, yelping in pain. 

“H-hey, dude! That hurts- like holy fuck- that hurts!” Stiles snapped, but didn’t try to move away. That would only hurt him more. 

“Shut up.” Derek snapped in return, inspecting the wound. “You’re human,” he commented. “But this is a wolfsbane laced bullet. Explain.” 

Stiles stared at him, his eyes growing wide. “Uh- yeah, about that… Uh, I think I need medical attention, please…” 

“Explain first, and then I’ll help you.” The older male said stubbornly. 

Stiles hesitated. “A-alright… Chris Argent might think I’m an alpha that’s trying to save a captured beta he’s keeping in a shed in his backyard.” He said quickly, getting it over with. 

Derek frowned. “But you’re human.” He stated. 

“Yeah, I get that.” He retorted, frowning. “A very sneaky human that’s trying to save his best friend from impending death- now, please, a little help.” He pleaded, looking to Derek. 

Derek seemed to hesitate, his eyes wandering down to Stiles’ other wound. He sighed heavily, picking Stiles up in one swift motion. 

“Wha-” Stiles started to question, but Derek cut him off. 

“It’s faster this way, plus you won’t lose anymore blood from running.” He stated before bolting out of the forest. 

Stiles began to slip in and out of conscious before finally passing out in the other’s arms. 

\---

When Stiles woke up, he instantly felt the pain in his arm and leg. He groaned, moving to slowly sit up. To his confusion, he found he wasn’t at all in the hospital, but rather… A vet? 

He scoffed. This was all like some bad joke he really didn’t feel like being apart of. As he looked around more, he caught sight of someone he didn’t know. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Deaton said, moving closer to Stiles. The man was holding a needle in hand, causing Stiles to instantly flinch. He didn’t like needles. 

“... Yeah.” Stiles mumbled, looking around more. He found Derek sitting in the corner of the room, a frown on his face. “Uh- thanks… For patching me up.” He said sincerely, looking to Deaton again. 

The man smiled to him. “It’s no problem.” He paused. “Derek says you’re a human posing as an alpha.” He stated, raising an eyebrow. “Is that really such a good idea?” 

Stiles scoffed, glancing away. “Probably not.” He answered honestly. “I… A week ago something happened and Argent captured my best friend who happens to be an out of control beta.” He stated, deciding not to question how this veterinarian was in with all this supernatural shit. 

Deaton nodded his head softly, but didn’t question any further. Stiles was grateful. “I’m going to give you a shot to help with any pain.” He stated. 

Slowly, Stiles nodded. “...Alright.” He mumbled warily. As Deaton plunged the needle into his skin, he looked away, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Alright, you’re all good.” Deaton said with a small smile. “Just make sure you don’t tear open your stitches.” He warned. 

The male nodded, pausing. “How much do I owe you?” Stiles asked. 

Deaton shook his head. “Nothing.” He waved a hand, receiving an odd look from Stiles. “I was simply doing a favor for Derek. You don’t owe me anything.” And with that, Deaton left the room. 

Stiles sighed heavily, moving to rub his eyes. He had a headache- he needed a shower and needed a nap. But there wasn’t any time for any of that. 

“Uh…” Stiles hesitated, looking to Derek. A great idea popped into his mind- well, he wasn’t sure it was /great/, but he had a feeling it would work. “Derek?” He questioned. 

“What?” The other male asked, glancing to him. 

Geez, this guy was like the human grumpy cat. Or rather, werewolf grumpy cat. 

“... I, uh… I know you’ll probably say no… But…” He sighed. “I need your help getting Scott back, please, I don’t know who else I can ask and I don’t feel like getting shot again.” 

Derek seemed to actually debate it, pausing a bit. The male sighed heavily, getting up. “Fine, but I want something in return.” He said as he walked over, offering a hand to help Stiles down from the table.

Stiles hesitantly took his hand and hopped down, thanking God that Deaton gave him the pain killer. “... Like what?” He questioned. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Derek stated bluntly, causing Stiles’ curiosity to only rise. Instead of pressing further, he didn’t ask. He decided the was at least glad Derek was going to help him, and figured he’d deal with what Derek wanted in return later. 

\---

“You want to break into the Argent’s house?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. Derek couldn’t be serious. That was a stupid idea. 

“We have to turn off the power, seeing you said he had Scott hooked up to electricity.” He stated flatly, raising a brow. 

Stiles shook his head, pausing. “And you want me to go first?” He asked, sounding as if he didn’t believe Derek for a second. 

Derek sighed, sounding irritated. “Yes. You have to go first, I can’t get past the mountain ash barrier. You’ll disarm in and then I’ll come in.” He concluded. 

Stiles shook his head in disbelief, looking straight ahead at the road. Tonight was the night they had decided to get Scott back. Stiles had taken two days off after being shot, after Derek had insisted he rest. But he couldn’t sit around anymore. 

Which was why they were driving to the Argent’s house at two in the morning. 

“Fine, alright.” He agrees, sighing. That was it, he was totally going to die tonight. 

When they arrived, Stiles hesitated. 

“Stiles.” Derek said firmly, raising both brows. “You have to go first.” He said. 

“I know, I know.” Stiles said, feeling his hands begin to shake. He stared down at the steering wheel, not moving. 

“It will only take a couple of seconds for you to disarm it, and then I’ll be right behind you.” Derek reassured, hesitantly moving to place his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He wasn’t really good at this comforting thing, but figured Stiles needed it right about now. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Or Scott.” 

It seemed to work to comfort Stiles, because he smiled. “Alright.” He let out a shaky breath and hopped out of his jeep. 

Stiles could feel his knees shake as he approached the house, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t have time for hesitation. He stopped in front of the door, taking out a small tool and easily unlocked the door, despite how badly his hands had begun to shake. 

Once the door opened, Stiles worked quickly, swinging it open and looked down. Right in front of him was the lining for the mountain ash, protecting the entire house. He bent down, taking a deep breath and pushed it away with his hands. He felt almost a force as the whole house was now disarmed. 

Just as he had said, Derek was right behind him. The werewolf instantly moved to knocked out the power, using his claws on the power box and destroyed it. Everything was black, and Stiles couldn’t see. 

Though, it comforted him knowing it would be pitch black for Argent too. 

“Let's go.” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ hand and started leading him further into the house. 

“Wha-” Stiles shook his head. “No, Derek,” He hissed. “Scott’s in the shed.” 

Derek shook his head. “Not anymore.” He stated bluntly. “Argent must have moved him after you hopped the fence last time. Probably figured you wouldn’t break in his house.” He stated as he lead Stiles down a set of stairs.

Stiles figured they were going to the basement. He shuddered, hating the fact that he couldn’t see a thing. He tensed as he heard footsteps upstairs. Obviously Argent was awake. 

It didn’t take long for Derek to locate where Scott was being kept. The young werewolf was hanging from the wall, unconscious. Derek paused before he roughly slapped him, waking him up. 

Scott growled, probably having been woken up the same way by Argent for the last week and a half. Instantly, though, the growl stopped. “Stiles!” He said happily before looking to Derek. “... Derek Hale?” He questioned. 

Derek grunted his response, using his claws to cut Scott out of the chains, grabbing the other before he fell to the floor. He paused, using his free arm that wasn’t holding Scott up to grab Stiles’ hand again. He tugged them both close to him, feeling much like a babysitter right around now. 

“Fucking hell.” He muttered, dragging them both towards a door that lead into the backyard, moving quickly. He helped the both of them over the fence before jumping over as well. 

Just as he had gotten both Scott and Stiles into the jeep and was just getting in himself, Chris came running out the front door. 

“Drive!” Derek ordered to Stiles, watching as the other male struggled to start the car before pressing heavily on the gas and drove off. 

Once they were far enough away to the point that they couldn’t see Chris, Stiles sighed in relief. 

“Scott, you okay?” He questioned, glancing to his friend who sat in the back seat. 

Scott chuckled weakly, rubbing his wrists from where he had been chained up. “Yeah, I’m good… Thanks, guys.” he said gratefully. 

\---

Stiles decided it was a good idea for Scott to sleepover his house for the night so he could have time to clean himself up before going home. His mom thought he had ran away, so he didn’t want to scare her by being covered in dry blood and looking horrid. 

“Take my bed.” Stiles said, smiling. Once again, his father wasn’t home for the night. 

Scott tilted his head, looking absolutely exhausted. “You sure, dude?” He asked. “I can take the couch.” He said politely. 

Stiles shook his head. “Nah, I’m probably going to make some food anyways,” he said, gesturing to the kitchen. Derek was sitting at one of the seats, using a rag to clean himself of dry blood that was Scott’s. “You take it. Get some rest.” 

Scott nodded drowsily and headed upstairs. After Stiles heard his bedroom door close, Stiles turned his attention towards Derek. 

He slowly made his way over and sat across from the other. “So… What did you want in return?” He questioned. “Maybe some cash? I mean, I don’t make too much, but I could probably just, you know… Somehow get some money?” He sighed heavily. He sure hoped Derek didn’t want money, he was broke enough as it was. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at the other. “No.” He shot down instantly. “I don’t want your money, Stiles.” He said, putting down the dirtied rag and leaned forwards a bit. 

He didn’t say anything, just stared at Stiles. 

The anticipation of what Derek would say was killing him, making his anxiety levels go through the roof. He was pretty sure Derek could tell, because the other frowned. 

Finally, Derek opened his mouth, but what he said, shocked Stiles. It was nothing like he had expected. Hell, if anything, he expected the opposite. 

“I want you.” He stated simply. 

Stiles stared at Derek, confused. “Me?” He repeated. 

Derek nodded his head, not saying anything else. 

“Me, as in…?” He asked, wanting more of an explanation. Of course, his perverted mind went straight to sex, but he hoped Derek meant something different. 

Or maybe he hoped that was exactly what Derek meant- because, fuck, Derek was hot. Just the whole grumpy werewolf thing sort of terrified Stiles. 

“As in I want you; all of you.” Derek explained. “I want anything to do with you, I… I want to own you.” He sighed softly. “... And I don’t want anyone else to have you.” 

Stiles continued to stare at the other male, his eyes wide. He just didn’t understand- he didn’t know how to comprehend what Derek was saying to him properly at such a late hour. 

“I-” He began, but Derek raised a hand, stopping him from speaking. 

“Shut up.” Derek snapped. “Don’t say anything. You owe me, and by giving me at least a chance at being in your life, you’ll be repaying me.” He stated harshly. 

Slowly, Stiles nodded his head, deciding he had no other choice. Besides, he didn’t want to anger Derek. 

“A-alright. Fine. You have me…” Stiles mumbled, averting his eyes from the other male. 

God, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I'll be sure to update soon with the second part of the series! ;D


End file.
